


Brown

by RainbowGoldfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGoldfish/pseuds/RainbowGoldfish
Summary: shidge drabblecan also be found on my fanfiction.net profile (RainbowGoldfish)Please do not note me about how nasty the ship isJust dont read if you dont like it, thanks





	Brown

A/N: My first drabble on this account and ofc its Voltron. Comment and gimme kudos if you like it so I know if I should keep writing stuff like this. (Goddamn the woman that got me on this show.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron lol.

Brown.

Brown.

Brown seemed like it should be such an uninteresting color, really. He knew it should be. It's bland and most associate the color with dirt or shit. Brown isn't the most normal thing to say when someone asks your favorite color, either.

But, here Shiro is, losing sleep over the damn color. Don't misunderstand, yes, he knew brown to be all these things and worse. Yet now that his thoughts drift to her eyes more often than not, brown is all he can think of.

Her eyes, the most gorgeous things in the world, were brown. Brown like a warm cup of coffee on a drowsy morning. Brown like the sweetest chocolate to ever dance upon his tastebuds. Brown like syrup glittery in sunlight. Brown like logs crackling in golden fire. Brown like the freckles that cascaded her skin from the tip of her nose, down her shoulders, and to her feet. Call him delusional but her eyes feel like home. They feel like warmth and comfort. Her eyes were his source of relief. Those two big, brown eyes were strong and were full of laughter and genius.

Brown.

Yeah, it's bland and boring. But her eyes— Katie's eyes are anything but.


End file.
